Yuu Kanda and I
by i-like-smiley-faces
Summary: Yuu/OC Yuu Kanda's MARRIED-*GASP*-with Satomi Ran! Follow their adventures in their newly bonded life! No flames please! Dedicated to my dahling Wasabi-chan!


Somewhere in a small town in the universe, an annoying beeping alarm clock kept on persisting on waking up a particular person, who was getting annoyed by the second with the alarm clock. She groaned loudly and slammed her fist down on the alarm clock.

"Damn thing..." Ran muttered as she sat up. She glanced at the alarm clock to look at the time and scowled. "Who the hell set the alarm clock to 7 in the freaking morning?" she whined.

"You did," said a husky and low tone from the door. She turned to lay flat on her stomach and kicked the covers off her. She stretched her arms forward under the pillow that she used to prop her head. One of her legs lay freely while the other leg held straight up in the air. She sighed.

"Now why would I do that?" she pouted childishly. The voice chuckled lowly.

"You wanted to spend more time with me in the morning because that's the only time that it's peaceful and quiet," he said as he joined her beside the bed, only that he leaned on the headboard instead of lying on his stomach. Ran whined.

"When did I say that?" she said as she turned around. She scooted closer to her husband and laid her head on his toned chest.

"Yesterday, during dinner, at 8.17...approximately," he said. She giggled. "Want some hot chocolate?" he asked. Her eyes gleamed in a childish manner and nodded vigorously. He chuckled once again and kissed her hair.

"Don't move..." he said as he got up. He ran his hand through his long midnight-blue hair and grabbed a hair-band to tie his hair into a low ponytail. She heard his footsteps go down the staircase of their house and she sighed contentedly. Nothing like your husband making you hot chocolate first thing in the morning, just after you wake up.

She closed her eyes, trying to get back some sleep. After a few moments of tossing and turning, she gave up. Her bed felt cold without him. She sighed and got out of bed clumsily, almost falling flat on her face. She wondered how on earth Yuu used to have the hots for her, with her recklessness and clumsy antiques. She made the bed lazily and took a quick shower, knowing him; he'd take quite a long time to make the simple drink. As she got out of the steamy bathroom and brushed her hair. She heard a loud noise, something like the sound of metal hitting the floor and then followed by a long string of curses being shouted downstairs.

She giggled and ran down the stairs carefully, or at least, _tried_ to run down the stairs carefully. She laughed when she saw the scene in front of her.

Yuu Kanda, total muscle man, was glaring at a small _tin can_, while sucking on his index finger for something.

"Did you cut your finger again?" Ran asked, while trying hard to control her laughter. He grunted in response. She couldn't control herself and let herself laugh until she cried. He glared at her while he took out his finger from his mouth.

"What's so funny?" he sneered. She continued laughing and walked toward him.

"Let me see the cut," she said. He scowled and turned away. "Yuu..." she said firmly.

"I'm fine," he snorted.

"You never know if you could get an infection! Now let me see the cut before I cut your hair off!" she said with a serious face. Kanda bit on his side cheeks to stop himself from laughing at the face she was making. It was actually pretty cute. Her thin brows were furrowed and her hands were on her hips. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand he was previously sucking on. She gasped.

The cut was deep and it was still bleeding. She pushed him to the sink and ran water over it. He hissed at the stinging pain on his finger.

"Damn tin can," he muttered. She pushed him on the chair in the dining room and rushed to get the first aid kit. Once she got back, she immediately spread ointment on the cut. He hissed once again and grunted when she put a bandage on it. "These things are for sissies."

"No, they're for stopping you from losing too much blood due to a DEEP cut," she said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he replied.

For the whole day, Yuu cursed the small tin can of cocoa powder with a chorus of his glare, curse and then a hiss.

...

Yuu glared at the tin can for the umpteenth time that day.

"Yes, yes, damn tin can," Ran sighed as she pushed him up the staircase.

"Che." He snorted.

"Hn." She replied.

As they both got ready for bed, Ran remembered something and she snickered at the thought while brushing her long auburn hair. She put the brush down and turned around. He was pulling out his hair band and threw it on the table where Ran was at. She crossed one leg over the other seductively and laid her head on the palm of her hand that was on the table while the other laid carelessly on her lap. She sighed dramatically and pouted.

Yuu turned around and walked towards her.

"Nande?" he as he reached her.

"I didn't get my hot chocolate...you owe me." She said with a mischievous glint in her emerald-green eyes. He smirked knowingly.

"How 'bout paying you back now?" he said with a husky tone as he took her hand and pulled her close. She traced the muscles on his torso and giggled.

"Don't mind if you do," she said in an as-a-matter-of-fact manner before he pulled her to the bed.

And the night continues, the small tin can containing cocoa powder on the counter of their kitchen totally forgotten by the both of them.

"Maybe that tin can wasn't useless and dumb after all," Yuu muttered with a smug smile and pulled Ran closer to him. Okay, scratch that. Maybe it wasn't forgotten.

"Yuu, shut up and go to sleep," she mumbled as she got comfortable in the new position.

"Che."

"Hn. You know you love me, Yuu," she smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Now _you_ shut up and go to sleep."

"Gladly,"

...

**Hiya! Hahah xD If you're all like, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PERSON TALKING ABOUT?", I don't blame you xD So, let me wrap this up, this story is practically about Yuu-I LOVE HIM!-with his wife-GASP! HE'S MARRIED! WTF? Hahah xD Hey, people can change.-called Ran. And their days spent together. Oh and can someone please tell me whether Kanda is his surname or name? I'm confused. Yuu has changed in ways and also stayed the same. In this story anyway. I'll dedicate this story to one of my best friends called Wasabi-chan! xD LOVE YA LOADS xD Hahah xD Anyway, what did I want to say? Oh yes, the pairings are Yuu/OC and some Allen/Lenalee (for you, my dahling Wasabi-chan!) and some Lavi/OC xD Hahah xD I'm currently resisting a temptation to tell you something!**

**...**

**I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. PLEASE REVIEW ALRIGHT? OR ELSE I'LL SEND YUU TO CUT YOUR HAIR OFF!**

**...**

**Disclaimer: i-like-smiley-faces does not own D. Gray Man. Only the plot and the OCs. Enough said.**


End file.
